


Bloody Hearts

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: Bloody Hearts
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: 14 people. 1 murderer. Who will it be?
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams!"  
A short male yelped out, slicking back his silver hair. He huffed and puffed, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"It's Sir to you," a taller man snapped, eyes burning. He crossed his arms and stared the shorter make down.

"Sir," he sighed. "The guests will be here any minute." He tapped his foot and attempted to slick back his hair again.

Mr. William's nodded and said, "Good," before strutting off. The shorter man sighed and shook his head before wandering off to dust the mansion.

A tall, frail woman was setting food on the table. She brushed a strand of gray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She huffed, drumming her fingers on the table and tasted the pudding.

"Good enough," she murmured to herself. She picked up a glass and let wine fall into it, watching it sparkle. She rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed her temple in pain.

She looked down at the glass eyes cold. She sat it at the head of the table before walking off.

A short orphan child sat on the ground, attempting to beg for money in Japanese. He frowned, and with teary eyes, got up. He yelped as he hit hit in the head with a weird ticket. The ticket was golden and shiny, with writing he couldn't understand. He wandered around in the street, sputtering out Japanese.

A man rode in a carriage as he fidgeted with his ticket. His green eyes stared at the ticket worriedly. Why was he invited to a party with the richest man in town? At a mansion! He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and heard the driver screeched. He jolted up and peered outside.

The driver, a short girl with curly black hair and freckles, kneeled over a sobbing child who sputtered out Japanese. The man raced towards the two and gently moved the driver, who was crying.

"Is he gonna be okay Doc?" The girl stuttered out between sobs. He peered at the kid.

"He'll be okay Liza. He's just a bit scratched up," the man said comfortingly. He looked back at Liza, who wiped at her eyes. Then something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw the kid was clutching a golden ticket. His eyes widened in amazement and wonder. This kid was invited to a party with a rich man? And he thought it was weird he was invited!

"He was invited too?" He murmured, before looking back at Liza. "Wait? What are you holding?"

"I was invited to a rich party," she sniffled out, showing him her ticket. His mouth dropped.

"I was too. And evidently, so was he," he spoke, pointing at the kid.

Liza frowned. "Poor kid. Looks like scraps and bones. Mr. Williams must be a nice person. Ooh! Can we drive him there Dominic! Please!" She bounced up and down, all sadness gone.

Dominic chuckled. "Of course Liza," he said sweetly. He looked back at the kid, who sniffled and quivered. He extended his hand. "Hello sweetie. Are you okay," he asked softly. The kid whimpered and backed away, sputtering out Japanese.

Dominic frowned a bit while thinking before replacing it with a soft smile. "Hey, it's okay little guy."

The kid still backed away fearfully. Dominic huffed.

"Let me try this Doc!" Liza said before pushing past him. She coughed a bit. "Warning. My Japanese is a bit rusty!"

Dominic squinted and questioned, "You know Japanese?"

Liza giggled. "Only a little bit." She turned back to the scared kid and cleared her throat.

"Onamaehanandesuka?"

The kid looked at her and squeaked out, "Itsuka Rin."

Liza smiled and pointed at her self. "Brown Liza," she pointed at Dominic, "Jones Dominic." She hemd out her hand and gave a toothy grin. Rin hesitated before taking her hand. All three of them stood up, Rin wincing. Dominic placed a hand on the kid's shoulder before leading him to the carriage and helping him up.

He looked back at Liza. "Good job Liza!"

She turned to him and smiled back. "Thanks Doc!"

Rose scrubbed at a wine glass and sighed. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. She looked at the ticket in her purse. 

"Why was I invited," she murmured in confusion, "It doesn't make sense!'

"Are you okay?"

She yelped and whipped around to see a woman with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled slightly and stuck out her hand. 

"I'm Daisy. You?"

"Uh. Rose," she said, going back to scrubbing the glass. "Why and how did you get in the kitchen?"

Daisy smirked and put her hands on her hips. "A bit of persuading," she chirped, waving her hips. Rose wrinkled her nose but shook it off. 

She whined out a, "Please go," before putting the glass down roughly. "I have to get this done quickly. Please." She begged tiredly. Her eyes watered. She was tired. 

"I see you have a golden ticket," Daisy chirped, ignoring Rose, "I do too!"

Rose turned to her and sighed. "Okay. Now please go. It's almost closing time."

Daisy huffed. "Fine. Have it your way!" She pouted before storming off, and Rise sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

"Eric! Hurry up before I drag you out by your hair!"

"Fine! I'm coming!"

Eric stepped out of his closet, combing his chestnut hair. A shorter, still tall, girl grabbed his hand and yanked it. 

"Come on," she whined and huffed. "We're going to be late!"

The man smiled and laughed out, "No we're not Genevieve. We'll be there on time. If not early!"

Genevieve whined and tugged on his arm. "No we're not Eric! We'll be late! And they'll kick us out. And it won't be fair!"

Eric snorted snorted. "Grow up sis!"

Genevieve pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. "That's no fun!"

"You're 18!"

"And your 27, but you still act like a baby bullying his sister! And you never get told off for it," she snapped, crossing her arms, "It's no fair!"

He snorted and shoved her head, "Suck it up toots!"

"I'll kill you one day. You know that?"

"And then my ghost will haunt you!"

Sarah sighed and looked at her son. "You should really start dressing better."

Her son scoffed. "Why? We look fine!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "There's mud caking your boots!"

He glared. "Yeah. From trying to save you before you got trampled by those horses of yours!" He huffed and looked away. "Good thing James was invited too. Or it'd be boring."

Sarah straightened up and growled, "You will not go running around chasing that loon again young man! He is nothing but trouble. Good thing your father isn't here anymore. We would've let you run around and get filthy!"

"Don't talk about him that way," the boy snapped hatefully. Sarah straightened even more before slapping him. 

"Do not raise your voice at me again Nicholas! It else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what? Kill me?" He screeched while tears rolled down his cheeks. Sarah glared. 

"It'd be better that way." She laughed coldly. "Come now."

Nicholas froze before following her blankly, letting the tears run down his cheeks silently.

James sighed as he brushed his curly brown locks. He bounced up and down. He'd be seeing his nephew. The nephew he hadn't seen in seven years. He thought about it. How much had he grown. Had his personality changed ever since Gregory died.

He froze. Gregory. A name that he hadn't said in so long. Any time he had to refer to somebody else name Gregory, he just used their last name. He remembered how much his nephew sobbed. How he thrashed and had to be torn away from the casket by him and their cousin. How his mother had no emotion. How his little nephew sobbed into his chest. How he rocked him back and forth. How his nephew wailed. How he cried silently as he rocked him.

He touched his face and felt something wet. Tears. Something he hadn't shed in a long time. He shook his head and wiped his eyes with a wet cloth.   
"Let's go."

River walked through the streets, smoking a cigar. She ran her fingers through her hair auburn hair before letting out a puff of smoke. 

She softly hummed a tune as she reread the ticket she had received. 

"Charles Williams. The richest man in town. Wonder why and how he knows me," she laughed out coldly, "Maybe it'll be fun. I get to laugh at all the rich morons."

She examined her nails before chewing on them casually. She shivered as the cold air hit her. She smirked before purring out, "Looks like there'll be a storm. Maybe we'll get stuck in." She laughed coldly, clutching the ticket tighter. 

"Well. Let's see!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Sebastian! The door! The guests are here," yelped a frail woman as she ran towards the dining room. Sebastian raced towards the door while trying to keep his silver hair down and slick.

"Okay! Thank you Selene," he yelped out. He stopped himself and continued to slick back his hair before grabbing the door handle. He twisted and bowed. "Hello, and welcome to the Williams Manor. I am Sebastian Johnson."

He finally looked up to see the guests. 10 people. As intended. He gave them a charming smile before he heard somebody screech, "SEBBY!"

He smiled as his cousin leapt at him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Heya Daisy," he said casually, ruffling her hair. She smirked and stood on her tippy toes. Sebastian pouted and looked up at her. Why did I have to be so much shorter than her.

He heard a cough and looked up. The voice stepped forward to reveal a woman with straight blonde hair.

"Excuse me. Why are there middle class people here," she snapped right at him. He looked at the crowd and smiled.

"I was put in charge of invitations," he snickered, folding his arms. The woman looked at him sharply.

"If you ask me, servants like you shouldn't even be aloud to have any say in what happens. My son and I came here expecting high class treatment."

Sebastian snapped out a sharp, "And that's what you'll be getting. Or should we kick you okay? _Sarah._ "

Sarah clamped her jaw shut at that remark. Sebastian smiled victoriously and bowed again.

"Please come in!"

The crowd awkwardly shuffled in, and he could understand why. Some might not have ever been in a mansion before!

"Follow me," he chirped out before looking at a certain girl. She looked nervous, and he was in a teasing mood. He smirked. "Rose Knight. Right?"

Rose looked at him in surprise and stared at the ground. "Um. Yes." She stuttered out, cheeks rosy.

His smirk grew. "Aw! Look up from the ground! We all want to see your pretty face!"

She froze at that and jolted his head up. She stared right at Sebastian, her face a tomato. A few snickers and giggles filled the room, and Sebastian winked at her before beckoning the crowd.

"And that was the tour," Sebastian chirped out, "Now. Time to introduce ourselves! As I said. I'm the butler Sebastian Johnson!" He looked at Rose Knight. "And you're Rose!" He winked at her teasingly and chuckled as she buried her face into her hands.

Sarah stepped forward quickly. "I'm Sarah Higgins Smith. This is my son Nicholas Alex Smith." She smiled with a glint in her eye. "2nd richest person in town!"

Nicholas glared at her, and his eyes were a bit puffy. Sebastian froze for a second. Had that kid been crying the entire time? He looked up and noticed a man in the back, who looked like he was grieving.

There was a moment of silence before a man stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Dominic Jones, a docto-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a girl with curly black hair jumped forward. "And I'm Liza Elliott! And this is Rin-"

Sebastian froze. "Who?"

Liza's smiled faltered a bit. "Rin Itsuka. He has a golden ticket."

She handed it over to him and he examined it. "Oh! Must've forgot about inviting him! Carry on!"

Daisy laughed. "You already know me!"

A tall man stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Eric Wilson, and this is my little sister Genevieve!"

He grabbed a girl who he presumed was Genevieve, and even though she was tall. Eric was taller. Genevieve laughed and shoved him sharply. Then the two had a mini shoving contest, and Sebastian smiled.

After the two calmed down everybody turned to look at the man in the back. The man froze and stared at them and sighed shakily.

"James Thompson," he spoke out, voice cracking. He and Nicholas glanced at each other before looking down, eyes dull. Sarah glared at James sharply, hatred burning in her eyes.

Sebastian looked at the three in confusion before breaking the silence. "Well! Let's go downstairs and meet our cook Selene, and the man himself! Mr. Williams!" He smiled and looked at Rose. "I bet you're excited, toots!" He teased. She looked away and shuffled, still blushing.

He laughed softly before looking back at the crowd. "You guys do wanna go downstairs. Right?"

They all nodded before following him down the stairs. He smiled. This was going to be one fun party!


	3. Chapter 2

The group made their ways down the stairs while Sebastian rambled on about random things. 

Liza looked up at Dominic and whispered, "Are you listening to this?"  
Dominic looked at Sebastian and shook his head. "Nope," he whispered back. The two snorted and Dominic gave her back a pat. 

Sarah scoffed. "Cut it out. You shouldn't be displaying affection in public."

Liza looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Even though you two are a thing doesn't mean you have to show it," Sarah snapped in her face. Dominic stiffened, and his cheeks turned rosy. 

"What. We're not a-"

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Jones?"

They looked at Sebastian, who was glaring at Sarah sharply. 

"No," Dominic spoke softly touching his warm cheek. He looked down at Liza, who laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile. He gave her a soft smile back, rubbing his arm. 

"Well. We're here," Sebastian chirped out happily, hands on his hips. "Selene! Come here!"

Selene poked her head out, adjusting her glasses. 

"There you are! Go ahead and introduce yourself!"

Selene rolled her eyes. "I'm Selene Magnolia. I'm the cook."

Sebastian smiled and looked over at Rose. "You like it, sweetheart," he teased. Rose buried her face into her hands, face beet red. 


End file.
